kisara's day and dream
by nerd314314
Summary: Kisara wins a day with Mokuba. is Kisara just a fan of Mokuba or more than that? Mokuba is 16, Téa Gardner is 19, Kisara is 20 and kaiba is 21. contains a one sided Mokuba x Téa Gardner, onesided Kisara x Mokuba and kisara x Mokuba dream. It does contain a lemon in the dream. Mokuba is at the age of consent in this story making her feelings legal. I do not own yugioh.


kaiba made a contest . Kaiba gave out 2 million tickets to random people. The winng ticket will win a day and night with Mokuba. The person who got the winning ticket was a lady called Kisara. Mokuba picked up Kisara the next day with a limo driven by a employee. Kisara blushed like a red tomato while looking at 16 year old Mokuba when he came to pick her up. Mokuba said " ready to go?". Kiasra said " yes". " Let's go" Mokuba said with a smile. " where do you want to go? you pick" Mokuba said . kisara said " we can play video games because I am a gamer at your place.". Mokuba went back to his place. Mokuba and kisara played aliens destorying game for 4 hours. Mokuba did not notice kisara holding his hand while playing the video games. Then they ate a steak lunch with Mokuba. They was the only two at home. kaiba and Téa Gardner was working.

Kisara asked Mokuba " why don't you have a girlfriend? I know the ladies thinks you are cute and hot. ". Mokuba said " I am in love with someone. I want her to be happy even if it's not with me.". Kisara said " let me guess, is it Téa Gardner?". Mokuba look shocked and said " how did you know?" with a smile. Kisara said " that the main girl you hang out . so that what i guess. I know she was with yugi for a while. But she broke up with him after she find out he was cheating." Mokuba said " that hurt my heart because i help them to get together. ". Kisara said " you are so sweet, Mokuba" with a minor blush Mokuba could not see. Mokuba said " no problem" with a smile. Kisara said " you are so cute, hot and sexy" not knowing she said that out loud for Mokuba hear her causing her to blush like crazy. Mokuba said " thanks for saying that" with a cute smile. Kisara knew she had a crush on him. she wish him and her would be a couple however that would not happen unless Mokuba decided to move on to find a new girl. Mokuba said " what you want to do next?". Kisara said " whatever you want". Mokuba smiled and said " you're sweet . It's your special day. you pick.". Kisara blushed hard and said 'let keep playing video games". Mokuba said "let's continue playing.". They played until 8:00 that when the dinner was served. kaiba and Téa Gardner was waiting for Mokuba and the lucky winner. Mokuba and kisara said " what up? what are we having tonight?". kaiba said " chicken salad". Mokuba and kisara said "sounds yummy.". Kisara, Mokuba, kaiba and Téa Gardner ate some salad. while eating Kisara was holding Mokuba's hand no one saw it for a while including Mokuba. Mokuba finally saw her hand on his 5 minutes later. Mokuba said "kisara, you do know you are holding my hand, right now?" in a sweet voice. Kaiba just continue eating his food. Kisara said " sorry your hands are so soft. I let go now." Everyone continue to eat their meals. Téa Gardner had a gut feeling Kisara liked Mokuba. 2 hours later, everyone was getting ready go to bed. Kisara saw Mokuba and said " good night" to him. Mokuba said " good night, kisara" . Kisara said ' I got a gift for you". Mokuba said " what is it?" Kisara gave Mokuba a quick kiss on his lips before Mokuba could react to it. Kisara then went to the guest bed room.

Kaiba was already sleep. Mokuba went to his room where him and Téa Gardner sleep at when she spends the night. Mokuba said " I think Kisara have a crush on me.". Téa Gardner said " I agree with you. ". Mokuba and Téa Gardner went to sleep. Kisara went to the guest bed room. she closed the door. She undressed her self until she just had a blue bra with red hearts on them and panties. This is how she slept every night. she got a cover to cover herself. she went to sleep to start to have a dream with her and Mokuba. The dream started with her and Mokuba was on the bed fully clothed. Kisara kissed Mokuba very romantically on the lips saying " I love you, Mokuba." Mokuba kissed her back very romantically on the lips saying " I love you, Kisara.". Mokuba and Kisara kept kissing and moaning for 30 minutes. Kisara lay Mokuba down. Mokuba was on the bottom. Kisara was on the top. she rubbed her boobs on Mokuba's chest causing both to moan very hard. Mokuba and Kisara moaned " this feels so good.". Kisara undid her shirt and took off her blue bra with red hearts. "do you like them?" kisara said. " of course I love everything about you." Mokuba said. Kisara rub her boobs on Mokuba's chest again causing both of them to moan for 5 minutes .Mokuba took off his shirt . Kisara liked what she saw. She rubbed her boobs on his chest again causing them to moan for a another 40 minutes. Kisara look at Mokuba's pants and belt. She notice they was tight. she was tugging at Mokuba's pants and Mokuba's belt. Mokuba saw that . He undid his belt and pants for her. Kisara saw Mokuba's underwear. Kisara took off her pants and panties. Kisara was naked. Kisara asked " do you want to go all the way?". Mokuba said " yes if you want to.". Kisara said"'let's do this". Mokuba smiled and got a condom out of the box under the bed. Mokuba took his underwear and put the condom on his 10 inch dick. Mokuba put his dick into kisara's vagina. Kisara said " oh yes. It feels so good. This is the best day of my life. please don't stop unless you need to or want to stop.". Mokuba said " I like this Kisara, I am in love with you.". Kisara said " I am too". Kisara and Mokuba made out for another few hours.

Kisara heard Téa Gardner's voice saying " wake up sleepy head". she waked up and the clock around her it said 8: 30 am. "we saving bacon for breakfast do you have a nice dream?" kisara said " yes but i kinda feel bad for having the dream due to my own lust.". Téa Gardner asked " what was your dream?". Kisara said " I will tell you promise not to freak out.". Téa Gardner said "ok what is it?". Kisara said " My dream was me and Mokuba had sex on that bed. I got to admit he was very good in bed and having sex .". Téa Gardner 's face was priceless . Téa Gardner said " you like Mokuba.". Kisara blushed like a red tomato and said " it's true I like him. He's so cute. ". Mokuba and kaiba opened the door with a bacon breakfast. Kisara ate it quickly. They all heard a horn sound it was kisara's friend to pick her up. Kisara got her stuff to go and kaiba came up to ask her " did you have a crush on Mokuba?". Kisara said " yes , I do. However, I want him to be happy." Mokuba heard this and give her a friendly way that he knew. Kisara said " one more thing, I dreamed me and Mokuba had sex . He was good in bed so yeah.. see you later.". Then kisara left. kaiba had a priceless face. Mokuba and Téa Gardner laughed at kaiba's funny priceless face.


End file.
